


Signs

by impala67 (alex_marie1324)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: American Sign Language, Bromance, Cas knows ASL, Case Fic, Deaf Character, Domestic, F/M, M/M, as domestic as it can be with these idiots, we deserved Cas/Eileen bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_marie1324/pseuds/impala67
Summary: Living in the bunker with three humans and a nephilim was a strange experience. Castiel didn’t sleep, so he often spent nighttimes in the library simply reading. He generally was able to finish one book every two or so. Sometimes Jack would wander in, ask him about what he was reading before he went to eat. He expected that, that was normal considering Jack slept, but not as much as a human.A glimpse into the lives of three humans, a nephilim, an angel all living together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> this was written PURELY because my friend and I believe we were ROBBED of Cas & Eileen being friends. The ‘fell for a dumbass Winchester’ club. We also really wanted to see Cas & Eileen talk to each other in sign.
> 
> and that spurred me to create this!

Living in the bunker with three humans and a nephilim was a strange experience. Castiel didn’t sleep, so he often spent nighttimes in the library simply reading. He generally was able to finish one book every two or so. Sometimes Jack would wander in, ask him about what he was reading before he went to eat. He expected that, that was normal considering Jack slept, but not as much as a human.

What he didn’t expect was Eileen being awake in the middle of the night, stumbling into the library. She looked bleary eyed, and for a split second Castiel couldn’t help but wonder if she was a zombie. Afterall, he’d barely heard of her before hearing she was dead, and then suddenly met her, alive. 

“Eileen. Are you alright?” He asked, speaking out loud although he also signed. One of the perks of being a thousand year old celestial being: he could speak almost any language.

“Bad dream,” she replied, rubbing her face.

Castiel nodded sympathetically. He could recall having nightmares during his brief time as a human. They ranged from unsettling to terrifying.

“Did you need something?” He asked, furrowing his brows. He could understand her getting up after a bad dream, but he wasn’t sure why she came to the library.

“Company,” she signed back simply before sitting down across from Castiel. “Don’t want to be alone.”

Castiel blinked, but nodded anyway. He paused, looking between Eileen and his book. “Do you want to… talk about it?” He asked. She looked at him oddly. “Just- doesn’t that help?” He questioned. He was pretty sure he’d read that somewhere, sometimes it would help the person get back to sleep.

“I’m not sure,” she replied before yawning. “I don’t remember it all.”

He furrowed his brows before nodding a little. “Perhaps reading might help,” he said, gesturing to the shelves and shelves of books. Eileen laughed softly, getting up and disappearing into the rows of books. She eventually came back and sat down with a rather large book-  _ Witches & Wicca _ . 

“Witchcraft?” Castiel questioned.

“It’s good to be knowledgeable,” she replied simply.

They ended up spending the rest of the night until the brothers woke up sitting together and reading quietly. It was a strange way of bonding, but when had anything ever been normal for them?

* * *

Dean never would’ve considered himself a fan of ‘domestic life’- and he’d still deny it to this day- but that didn’t mean he didn’t still prepare breakfast every morning and make sure everyone had a plate. Even Cas, who tended to not eat anyway. He’d sometimes nibble on a slice of bacon, but Dean assumed he still couldn’t really taste. Cas’s plate usually became Dean’s second serving, but that was no one’s business. Cas seemed content enough letting Dean slowly mooch off his uneaten plate.

Eileen and Sam sat across from each other, having a seemingly engaging conversation in sign language that Dean could only pick out one or two words from.

“I think I found a case,” Jack said excitedly. He had Sam’s laptop and was scrolling through news while he ate.

Dean still had his reservations about Jack, but there was no denying that the kid learned fast. “Yeah? What is it?”

“In Stone Mountain Georgia, a woman was brought into the local police station, wouldn’t talk to them at all, no one knows who she was. But she was covered in long, claw-like scratches,” Jack stated, reading off the laptop screen. “So maybe a werewolf attack?”

“Werewolves don’t play with their food like that,” Dean shook his head. Though it did sound like something of their sort. “We should still check it out,” he conceded, watching Jack’s face light up. He was always excited to successfully find cases.

“Good catch, Jack,” Sam said, always eager to encourage the kid. Jack beamed.  


* * *

“Anything?” Sam asked as Dean returned from attempting to talk to the woman. 

“Well, she didn’t exactly speak. She  _ giggled _ ,” Dean replied, frowning. “Whatever it was, it got inside her head in some way,” he explained, shaking his head.

“Giggled?” Sam questioned. He turned to Eileen to relay this information and she nodded, starting to search on her laptop.

“Yeah. Cas and Jack find anything?” Dean replied, knowing they’d gone to ask some of the townsfolk some questions.

“Cas texted me that there’s a local legend, but everyone calls the creature a different thing,” Sam sighed. “It gives us something to go off of, though.”

“And that is…?”

“An underground dwelling monster. Doesn’t like to be disturbed and it drives people insane if they find it,” Sam said, his eyes still on his laptop screen.

“And what do we know that does that?” Dean furrowed his brows. He couldn’t think of anything off the top of his head.

“I think it might be some kind of demon,” Sam muttered. He tapped Eileen to get her attention. “Find anything?”

“A… A sssk…” she tried to read off the name before shaking her head and fingerspelling it out for Sam.

“Skrzak?” He said, clearly confused. He typed it in, finding a few articles. “It’s part of Slavic mythology. It has claws and fangs and apparently drives its victims mad with a ‘maniacal laugh’,” he read off.

“How do we kill it?”

“Well, it says they’re a type of imp. And the only story I can find on an imp being ‘killed’ is an angel turning it to stone,” Sam explained.

“Well, it’s too bad we don’t have an angel  _ and _ a nephilim handy,” Dean said sarcastically. He sat down at the shitty motel table with Sam and Eileen. “So we wait for Cas and Jack to get back and we go after this little shit?”

“I’m not sure that’s safe,” Sam said honestly. “This thing could drive us insane just by laughing.”

“I could go,” Eileen pointed out.

“So Sam and I just sit on the bench for this one?” Dean huffed, clearly not a fan of that. 

Eileen shrugged. “Do you think it could affect Jack or Cas?” She asked.

“It wouldn’t be able to get Cas,” Sam said, gesturing to his laptop. “Angels seem to be the only thing immune to their laughter.”

“So, Cas and I go then,” Eileen said simply.

* * *

“Are you sure this is safe?” Dean asked for about the millionth time.

“Dean,” Castiel started, exasperated, “I’m an angel. The skrzak cannot affect me.”

“We  _ think, _ ” Dean pointed out indignantly. “We don’t know that for sure.”

“You said according to the lore, the only thing that was able to stop one of these things was an angel. Would you rather Eileen go in alone?”

“No…”

“It’ll be fine, Dean,” Castiel concluded. He turned to Eileen. “He worries too much,” he signed to her so as to keep it between them. She laughed.

“He cares,” she signed back.

“Alright,” Sam cut in. “We have an idea of where it’s living,” he said, laying out a map. “Over here is where the woman was found. And about ten minutes’ walk from there is apparently an opening to a tunnel. Residents say it’s just sewage, but that’s probably where the skrzak’s lair is.”

“Okay. We can get there easily. You need to stay back, keep an eye on Jack,” Castiel told Sam and Dean. “We’ll be fine.”

After a bit more fussing, Castiel and Eileen finally left and headed towards the possible entrance to the creature’s home.

When they finally got there, it was covered in sludge and looked the part of the sewage tunnel.

“Gross,” Eileen complained. “Remind me again why I’m here?”

“Dean refuses to let me go alone and you’re the only other one safe from the skrzak,” Castiel replied in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

“It was a rhetorical question,” she replied, a flat, unamused expression on her face.

They plundered inward. It was dark, leading Castiel to use his powers to provide some light to guide them. Distantly, a deranged sounding laughter could be heard. Castiel signaled that they needed to go that way.

The skrzak howled its laughter, turning and swinging a clawed hand towards them. Castiel managed to block Eileen from the swipe, motioning for her to move behind the creature. A distraction while Castiel readied the spell and encogían chant required to turn the skrzak to stone.

She did, rushing around and using a demon blade to cut the skrzak’s skin. It let out a wail, but continued to laugh. It seemed perplexed by how Eileen wasn’t reacting to its laughter.

Which gave Castiel enough time to cast the spell. “S doalim imp, noan ye zacam de orri!” He yelled. The creature froze in place before slowly turning to stone and crumbling away.

He let out a sigh of relief. “Good job,” he signed to Eileen. She chuckled, relieved that they succeeded. And they could return back and make a point that they were just fine hunting alone-together. 

“We make a good team,” Eileen signed to Castiel as they made their way out of the tunnel.

“We do,” he agreed.


End file.
